NaruHina Now & Forever
by xDattebayo
Summary: Naruto sees Hinata cry and takes care of her. Why? Is he just acting like a friend would or are his feelings a little stronger? Enjoy & review!


**HINATA POV**

I came back from another mission. Somehow, I didn't succeed. Hinata sobbed as she remembered her father's emotionless words. She felt so devastated and hurt.

"I'm sorry I'm so weak." was all I could say.

**NARUTO POV**

I was walking through the alley that lead to the monument. I was going to visit the 3rd Hokage. This is when I heard some sobbing. It was dark as if it was about to rain. And it did.

I looked ahead and saw a foot slightly tilted to the side, behind the huge rock. I wondered who it was, and why he or she was so upset. I walked past and looked down on my left side.

"Hinata-chan..."

**HINATA POV**

All I could do was cry. I had nowhere to go. That was, until I looked up at the tall, strong figure that walked beside me. "N-Naruto-kun..." I whispered. He was quite red. Had he been training or something?

He whispered my name. I saw him staring down at me with concern in his eyes. He sat down beside me and pulled me close to him. His embrace was so warm.

"What's wrong, Hinata-chan? What happened? Are you hurt? Was someone mean to you?" he asked so many questions at the same time that I didn't know which to answer first. I just wanted to tell him everything.

"Naruto-kun I… I-I…" I struggled to tell him. For some reason all the crying stopped when he embraced me; showing how much he cared.

The rain started getting heavier. He went around the stone, dropped some flowers, bowed and then came back round to pick me up, bridal style and jump onto a tree.

"I'm here for you, Hinata-chan." he whispered. I could hear his heartbeat as he jumped from tree to tree; it was like he had a drum inside his chest. 'What the-? W-Why am I blushing?' I shut my eyes hard.

**NARUTO POV**

She looked so cute when she cried. I couldn't help but stare at her but a small blush spread across my face, so I quickly looked away and sat beside her. I tugged her in for a hug and asked questions, trying to find out what she was crying for. The rain got heavy so I dropped the flowers for the Hokage and picked her up and decided to take her to my apartment. God knows how long she'd been under the rain for already.

By the time we got back to my apartment we were both drenched. I gave her a towel and told her she could use my shower. I could see her going red.

"Hinata-chan… Do you have a fever or something? Are you feeling well?" I asked rather concerned.

She finally answered back, saying she was fine and thanked me for letting her use the shower. I gave her another towel, a t-shirt and a pair of pyjama bottoms. I figured they'd be a little big on her, but at least she wouldn't have to walk around half naked.

I blushed at the thought, as I handed her the stuff.

She smiled and thanked me once again.

**HINATA POV**

His bathroom was so clean. It wasn't half as big as the one at my house, but still fit a bath and a toilet, and a sink and a rather large mirror. In there, there was also a basket with all his dirty clothes. All muddy and wet from missions and rain… 'I guess he hasn't had time to do his laundry yet' I said with a small smile on my mouth.

I got into the bath. It was so warm. My thought suddenly drifted off to my dad. Tears burned my vision, once again. How could he, an emotionless man, have such an impact in my life?! I just wanted to run away from that place, that brought so much pain to my heart.

After a good 15 minutes there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"HINATA-CHAN! DAIJOUBU?!" It was Naruto checking up on me. He was such a sweetheart, caring for me like that.

"Ah! H-Haii!! I'll be out in a m-minute!" I answered back. I could hear his steps drifting off to the bedroom.

Once I was done, I left the bathroom as it was before I'd used it. I got the clothes he lent me, and put them on. They had such a nice smell. 'It smells of Naruto' I blushed, realising how perverted my thought seemed.

**NARUTO POV**

She got out of my bathroom looking like a tomato. She was so red.

I went up to her and touched her cheek. She felt so warm.

**HINATA POV**

He had no top on. Just a pair of navy shorts half done up. He caressed my cheek; I felt my heart throb. He was looking at me with such a serious face I felt like something bad had happened and he was trying to console me. I suddenly felt so dizzy… and it all went dark.

**NARUTO POV**

"Hinata?!" I gasped as she fell onto my chest. I picked her up and laid her gently on my bed. All I was doing was checking her temperature since she was so red; I was worried. I hoped she wasn't sick.

I pulled the blankets from under her and placed them over her as softly as I could. She opened her eyes again after a 5 minutes or so.

She looked at me and blinked. She looked blankly at me as though I was a stranger. 'What could she be thinking?' I thought.

She sat up and looked at me; I was just standing beside the bed looking down worriedly at her.

She gave me a warm smile and patted the bed as to say 'sit down'. I did as she wanted.

"N-Naruto-kun… I--" she stopped. "I'm sorry and I thank you for taking care of me" she said it bowing her head in a way I could not help but blush. She looked back up as me with the same red face.

**HINATA POV**

I had just thanked him once again, for all the trouble he was going through looking after me.

"N-No problem Hinata-chan. I'm always here for my friends" he said scratching the back of his head and looking away in... embarrassment? He stood up and with his back to me he whispered "Believe it."

My heart skipped a beat. I looked at his back. He stood so tall and had such a good posture.

I got on my knees, went over to the edge of the bed and although hesitating, brushed my arms past his and placed my hands over his chest and then his shoulders, feeling his back against my ribs, chest and right cheek.

I felt him jump slightly at my sudden movement. I guess he wasn't expecting it, at all.

He whispered my name so sweetly. I slowly slid my hands down his sides and placed them on my thighs. He spun round, bent down and pushed me onto the bed.

He placed himself over me.

**NARUTO POV**

She caught me by surprise. I wasn't expecting such a bold Hinata. I couldn't hold back. Not now. This was the time to tell her how I truly felt.

She lay back on my bed, and I took a position over her.

I looked into her eyes; they almost got me hypnotized. Her purple hair rested in every direction. She was just too beautiful.

I had the urge to bend down and kiss her; but what would her reaction be? I had to. I had to try at the very least. Whatever her response was going to be I was going to take it like a man. So I did it. I bent down and as gently as I could, pressed my lips against hers.

**HINATA POV**

I couldn't believe that was happening to me. Naruto was actually kissing me. I couldn't think straight so I decided to kiss back. It was my first kiss. And it was with Naruto; like I always wanted it to be.

I got my arms up and fiddled with his hair. It was so smooth.

I felt something warm and moist on my bottom lip. 'What's this? His TONGUE?!' I didn't really care as I took a second to think about it. It was all I ever wanted; so I opened my mouth slightly and he shoved it in. I placed my hands at the back of his neck and pushed him down, making him deepen the kiss. I was one step away from heaven. His tongue massaged against mine and touched the roof of my mouth. It felt so… unusual, yet so extraordinary.

Finally, we parted to breathe.

**NARUTO POV**

That was the best kiss I've ever had in my life! Well… the only kiss to be honest.

"Hinata-chan… I--" she placed a finger in front of my lips as to shush me. "Naruto-kun… L-Listen, I… actually, I've been m-meaning to tell you that… I-I lo-love you, N-Naruto Uzumaki!" she said as she shut her eyes so hard I could hardly see her eyelashes.

"Hinata… I-I'm sorry" she shot her eyes open. "No Naruto-kun… I am. I sorry I just confessed out of the blue. I--"

"No! I love you too Hinata! I'm just sorry I never really had the guts to tell you. Even though I knew you loved me… I-I'm sorry. I love you" I muttered looking down miserably.

I heard her give a small sigh. I looked up at her. She looked so relieved.

"I just want you to be happy, Hinata" I said and meant it; from the bottom of my heart.

**HINATA POV**

"Thank you, Naruto-kun". I gave him a sweet smile. I was so happy! My heart couldn't take it. I was thrilled at the thought of Naruto being in love with me. This was no longer an unrequited, one-sided, childish little crush. It was true love. My first love.

"Time to go to sleep now. You sleep on my bed, I'll sleep on the floor" Naruto said, acting like a gentleman.

"Naruto-kun…" I started

"Nanii?" he looked back at me.

"Could you stay on the bed with me?" I asked shyly.

**NARUTO POV**

Was asking me if I wanted to sleep with her?! My heart stopped for a second and I blushed ferociously.

"I mean… Just until I fall asleep; could you lie with me? Please…" She asked hoping not to be causing too much trouble. My heart broke to her words, but what was I expecting? We've **only just** confessed our love for each other; we weren't going to do it right there and then! As long as she's with me, I'm willing to wait for whenever she feels ready (& speaking for myself too!)

"Sure" I lay beside her and waited 'till she was fast asleep. All I could do was stare at her and brush my hand through her long silky hair. She was indeed, the most beautiful creature I'd ever laid eyes on and I swore down I'd protect her with my life; now and forever.


End file.
